The Night James saved Severus
by Subaru
Summary: ! REVISED EDITION ! Um... Snape's point of view and why he hates Sirius , Remus, and James so much. Shounen-ai: Sirius/Remus and Snape likes Remus.


I've gotten requests to explain just what happened the night James saved Severus. I stupidly had just read the book, and so it was fresh in my mind, and I thought someone else would remember. Rule #… Never assume the reader knows everything you do... Gomen nasai, minna-san! I shall embellish for you! I am your eternal slave! 

(Yeah right, but you can hope)

"Mmmm…" Sirius moaned to himself. It'd been a whole two days since his last shower - too much studying for his taste. But exams were over and tomorrow was a full moon. _Grand fun tomorrow night_. Sirius could hardly wait.

He ran his hands over his hair, which he was growing long. The hot - very hot - water cascaded down his back and over his arms. He turned and reached for the shampoo when the door creaked open. Sirius half turned to see Remus standing in the doorway.

"Hello." Remus said, a little surprised. "I thought you'd gone down for supper." Remus watched as Sirius squirted shampoo from the bottle and dropped the container haphazardly onto the tiled floor.

"Nope." Sirius looked up, through the skylight above him as he lathered the shampoo into his hair. The moon glowed in a clear sky.

"Ah." Remus sighed - the air was heavy. _No wonder. He's turned it to the hottest it can go_. "So, whatcha doin' then?"

Sirius paused in rinsing his hair to give Remus a questioning look. "You're usually not this stupid, Remus. Worried about tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't be. Me and Wormy and Prongs'll be there too." Sirius paused and gave Remus a sly look. "Come on Remus, join me. I'll turn the temperature down." Sirius winked before reaching for the conditioner.

Remus liked that idea immensely, and quickly shed his clothes. The water was still hot as he stepped under it, but not as hot has it had been.

"You really like it hot, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Sirius rinsed the last bit of conditioner from his hair and took Remus into his arms.

"Mmm." Remus nodded his approval and lifted his head to kiss Sirius' willing lips.

Neither of them noticed the face peering at them through the steam as they slid to the floor. 

------

Severus shot another glare at Sirius and Remus. Sirius flashed him a brilliant smile back. Severus turned to concentrate on his potions, his scowl masking his jealous emotions. Thinking about what he'd seen the night before threatened to embarrass him immensely. He flushed, but continued to work as if there was nothing wrong. But of, course there was. The new student named Remus. Most definitely the most handsome boy in school… 

"Hey, Sevvie, what's with the extra hateful look?" Sirius whispered as their potions teacher bent over to inspect a student's work.

Severus couldn't help the gloat that spread across his face. _If only you knew I wish I'd been in Remus' arms rather than you… _ Severus stopped himself immediately. _Better save that for tonight_. He smiled to himself as he turned to face Sirius.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Severus snapped. _Damn it. Why can't I just say something seductive for once?_ Not that he wanted to something of that nature to Sirius, but then again, it would be good practice to try on Remus. And it would shock Sirius to no end.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'll find out. You know I will."

"Black! Five points from Gryffindor*!" The teacher hissed.

"Sorry Professor." Sirius grumbled and went back to working on the potion.

------

That night's change went without a hitch, but not so for the next time. Severus had been following Sirius around, shooting daggers into his back every time Sirius turned it to him. Little did he realize that Severus only followed him when Remus was with him, but the two were almost inseparable, so it didn't really matter. 

Finally, the young animage couldn't take it. He deliberately went to a deserted classroom and waited. Soon enough, Severus came in through the door, confused as to why he'd ditched Remus so suddenly. With a parting glance at Remus, he went to follow Sirius, planning on asking him just what one had to do to be seductive. 

"So, Sevvie, why the sudden hatred for me?" Sirius, asked, blocking the entrance, by standing between it and Severus. "Now, I know you don't like me, but this skulking around, looking at me evilly is quite unusual for you." He continued. Severus had spun around by this point, fury in his eyes.

"You!" Severus spat.

"Me. Yes. I've _got_ that. Let's move onto _why_, shall we?"

"Remus." Severus was shaking with rage.

"What about him?"

"What you do to him is unnatural!" _Shit. Did I just say that? I…did. And here I am lusting after Remus…damn it._

"Huh?" Sirius was quite confused and he hesitated before replying. "What things, Severus?"

"You kiss him."

"And he lets me. Everyone knows I prefer boys, Severus." Sirius was royally confused. _What is it to Sevvie?_ He wondered.

"That _is_ common knowledge. But Remus wouldn't-" Severus broke himself off as Sirius started shaking with laughter.

"I get it! You're in love with him, but you deny the feelings while all the time you're jealous of me!" Sirius smirked.

Severus paused, stunned. It was true. Very, very true. He'd just thought about it himself a bare few moments ago. He took a step back and looked at the ground.

"Yes."

"Well…I know things about him that you wouldn't understand. Now. I suggest you leave him and I alone." Sirius said. Which was the most stupid thing to say, since words like that only make the flame of curiosity burn brighter.

"Why is that?" Snape bounced back, eyes flashing.

"If I tell you, promise not to follow me around anymore?" Sirius' eyes were dancing with mirth. _Sevvie'll get the surprise of his life! _

"I promise." _Not._

"Follow him tonight." Sirius nodded and left, walking quickly, he was late for potions.

------

"Hey, Prongs. Do you know what's up with Padfoot?" Remus asked, coming into view with Peter following him.

"Nope." James looked up from the map he was inspecting.

"Is that thing working?" Remus asked.

"Perfectly! Look!" James pushed the map under the other two's noses.

"We'd better be off then. The moon rises in five minutes." Sirius said.

"I'll get a head start then." Remus took off running.

"Well then. Where's Padfoot?"

"Here." Huffed Sirius, as he scrambled into view. He had a triumphant look to his face. 

"What took?" James wondered as Wormtail scampered on ahead, changing as he went.

"Student relations." Was Sirius' evasive reply.

"What?" James paused before flinging the cloak over himself and Sirius.

"Sevvie was getting nosy. So I shoved his nose where it shouldn't be. Filch will be here any moment." Sirius pointed to the map and showed a dot moving towards them. It was labeled Severus Snape.

"Padfoot! What have you done?" As Severus went tearing by them, muttering something about getting Sirius if this was a joke. 

"It was a joke! Hey! Wait up!" Sirius followed James' head as the other boy ran after Severus.

Filch came upon an empty hall and sighed. Another student had been playing pranks on him again. _No mercy tonight!_ With that, he stalked off.

-------

Severus came to a stop. Remus was heading for the Whomping Willow. The other boy seemed to have disappeared. The tree took aim, and Severus winced, prepared to hear the crack of bones. When no sound was forthwith coming, he opened his eyes, to see the tree stopped dead still. His jaw hung open. He started forward when running footsteps sounded right behind him. Down a strange hall whose entrance being guarded by the tree, Severus could see Remus - no. That wasn't Remus…it was a monster…a wolf. _He's a…_

"Severus! NO!" James crashed into Severus and they both crashed to the ground. They heard and felt the whoosh of a branch whistle past their heads.

"Shit! Wormy!" James yelled. Severus closed his eyes as he was dragged back. He pretended to have hit his head and fallen unconscious.

"That was dirty, Sirius." James puffed.

"He deserved it. He was lusting after my Remus."

"Really?" A pause as James looked down at the prone figure. "Well, you can't blame the guy."

Sirius snorted.

""I'll get Professor Dumbledore. I think he saw. His eyes were huge." A voice that Severus recognized as Peter's said and footsteps went off running.

-----

Severus took the hot chocolate he was given.

"Now, remember, not a word, or I'll do a memory charm on you." The head master swept out as he delivered the last warning. Severus nodded, he'd been promised a memory charm and certain expulsion if he dared to breathe a word of this. Even if he wrote something in his diary. Severus shivered, a feeling of anger and self-hate washing over him. _To get all worked up by a werewolf! Damn that Sirius!_

Severus stared at the far wall, sipping the chocolate in shock. He first crush was a boy. Fine. He could deal with that. But this boy was a werewolf! And…and…James' gang had made a fool of him! _Especially that smart aleck Sirius Black! _

"I'll get you all." He whispered to himself as he sipped his drink, feeling quite betrayed and ashamed. He let his tears fall and he gulped the rest of the hot chocolate down in one swig. He'd get back at them, somehow. 


End file.
